Advanced information
Heroes There are two ways to upgrade heroes. With gold and with chests. The difference of these two types of upgrading is their durability. The upgrades bought with gold are just temporary. Meaning that ones you time-loop, you will lose these upgrades. Upgrades gained by opening (boosted) CHESTS will last indefinitely and as such, will not be lost when you time-loop. KEY NOTE: These permanent upgrades are NOT shared between the two variants of a hero pair (Defender/Conquerer, Huntress/Ranger, Hermit/Priest), you need to upgrade each independently. Since you can only use one of the two of a pair on any run it may be worth considering each carefully and only ever using the one you like better, to not waste Chests. CHEST OPENING TIPS # Each Chest takes 1 key to open # Opening a chest will unload all of its contents onto one single active hero at random # A normal unboosted chest gives 3 equipment items. For 5 minutes after a chest is first obtained from an enemy it will be in a Boosted state, which means if it is opened at this time you will get an extra 2 items plus a higher chance for a purple gem. After the timer it will transition into a normal unboosted type. # There is a Prime Time event that occasionally shows up. A one-hour pre-warning timer will count down on the screen beforehand, and then Prime Time activates for 15 minutes. During this time chests give a LOT more items: unboosted ones give 15 items to a hero, while boosted ones give 30. If you see the pre-warning timer for Prime Time show up, still have keys available and can stay online long enough to get into Prime Time SAVE EVERY CHEST YOU CAN FOR IT, for what should be obvious reasons. It has been proven that Prime Time happens at the same time(s) every day; one known time is 11:00-11:15 am Pacific Standard Time. Given that at least one timeslot is known, an excellent preparation method is to do a "long run" through the levels to build up as many keys as possible for the subsequent Time Loop, then do the time loop and build up a corresponding number of chests, quitting the game as soon as you have them as required to preserve the Boost on as many of them as possible, then log in just before the following Prime Time event and open all of them at once during it. Doing this just once after not too far of a run (past the 700+ stages) can get you over 1000 items, and a player with enough free time could theoretically do this DAILY. Prime Time seems to have no discernible effect on Mimic Chests # Un-opened normal chests and unused keys get discarded when you Time Loop, so never Time Loop with any keys left and once you're out of keys and are about to time loop you might as well trade leftover chests in with Bamul for more blue Manacoins (done in batches of 10 only). It is highly recommended not to do Key trades to Bamul; the books you can buy with the received manastones are not worth it, and the amount of fuel you can get for a Mimic chest is not worth as much as the equipment upgrades you would get from simply opening chests with all the keys. There is another difference between the two, besides being temporary and permanent. Where as you just need 1 gold purchase for an item level, the chests items work differently. The more levels you have gained, the more items you need per permanent level. If you look at the image on the right, you will see numbers in 3 colors. When you hover over an item, that image will pop up. White is the maximum level of the item. Yellow/Orange are the levels bought with gold. The single green number is the permanent level. The "X/Y" displays the items received (X) and needed (Y) to gain another permanent level. You must hire the heroes in the sequence shown below; you can't "skip" one by building up enough gold through clicks or lesser heroes; the hire button for a hero does not show up until all of the previous ones have already been hired no matter how much gold you have. More information can be found on the UPGRADING HEROES page. Heroes and their skills Defender [[Locations|'Location']]' Bonus: City' They all thought the defender was just that. A defender. Great at keeping those around him safe and secure. Offense was not something they linked to the defender. Afterall, a shield doesn't do damage, it prevents damage. Then at a critical point in battle, the defender showed that his mace couldn't just bash skulls in. With a few fierce and powerful swings the enemy was defeated. The battlefield showed nothing more than blood and pieces of the enemy. That day, "Decisive Cleave" was born and the defender gained the respect he deserved. '' In general compared to the Conquerer the Defender focuses on keeping his allies alive, via distracting enemy attacks from allies onto himself (and making himself tougher to handle this) and adding Shields to his allies periodically to make them significantly tougher. His main attack is very, very slow. Team tips: Recommended to be used with Priest due to shared location bonus. Conqueror [[Locations|'Location']]' Bonus: Barrens''' The conqueror might not look that useful or powerful initially. But the combined skills make this hero a force to be reckoned with. Compared to the Defender his standard attack speed is quite a bit faster.and he focuses on inflicting more damage onto his enemies through a variety of methods. He still does have a limited ability to distract enemies away from his allies onto himself and toughening himself against attacks, though not as strong as the Defender. Huntress [[Locations|'Location']]' Bonus: Barrens' Growing up in the barren wastelands, the huntress had to learn to survive against all odds. The wastelands were an unforgiving environment and its creatures took down anything that showed any sign of weakness. The creatures were not strong, but they were many and they knew how to work together. Surviving against all odds, the huntress adapted and honed her skills. She learned to fire faster than a gun and when the need arrises, she will focus and turn her bow into a cloud of arrows and lay waste to the biggest of packs. A very, very useful hero. Her Rapid Reload skill can give her a ridiculously fast firing rate (4 shots per second at max), and if her damage is high enough to kill the current enemies in one shot she will let you mow through enemy waves far faster than the others while also picking up bonus loot occasionally with her Big Game skill. This rapid attack does, however, make her a higher Threat and enemies will commonly try to target her; keep her health items well upgraded so she doesn't die too easily. If you're considering heroes to try and permanently level up with Chests, she is an excellent choice to start with, particularly Mimic chests; since she isn't very expensive to first hire one option is to build up some Mimic chests, do a time loop and only fight with Magic Bolt a.k.a. manual clicks until you have enough to hire the Defender/Conquerer and then her so the chests have a good 50% chance to go into her. The Defender is more heavily recommended; you want the Huntress killing as many of the enemies on her own as possible to have as many chances as possible for her Big Game skill to work. Also, her Big Game skill does not appear to work when you have halted just before a boss stage and are just repeating the current one; you need to be actively progressing through the stages for it to trigger. The artifacts that she can rather easily build up will eventually provide a 23-fold boost to all hero's DPS and a 10-fold boost to Gold income. Ranger [[Locations|'Location']]' Bonus: Jungle' Silent, deadly and hard to see. Get her into the jungle and you won't even know she's there. Until you're DEAD. The only known method of first unlocking the Ranger is to buy her ring from Bamul for 999 Manacoins. When compared to the Huntress, the Ranger has the same baseline attack speed (1 shot per second) but does not have any skill to accelerate it. Her Trophy skill functions almost identically to Big Game of the Huntress, including the same skillpoint costs and % chance of activating, though with a slightly different set of possible artifacts to collect including more focus on MPS items (manual click damage). Her skills make her quite powerful against single strong opponents like bosses compared to the Huntress, but without an equivalent to Rapid Reload the Ranger is much less suited to the typical mob grind, and will take a good deal longer to progress through the stages and collect artifact drops to useful levels. Given that only a tiny fraction of the combat is boss fights which she is meant for, her overall usefulness is limited. '''' Hermit [[Locations|'Location']]' Bonus: Forest' The Hermit may be a loner, but he sure knows how to keep his team alive. The miracle skill allows him to give his boss that extra little umpf. Train his Foresight skill and he will teach his entire team the secret ways of activity and help them decrease the time needed to re-activate their abilities. Compared to the Priest, the Hermit is an excellent hybrid of both offense and defense. At high skill levels the Hermit has a very accelerated attack rate (not as fast as the Huntress but still good) which is able to give well-targeted healing bursts potentially at every shot, and accelerates the possible use rate of every hero's active skill including his own team-wide healing skill. The Hermit is much more compatible with the Defender than the Priest is due to a lack of overlapping each other's shields; the Defender can focus on shielding allies and the Hermit can focus on healing, an independent defensive function. Priest [[Locations|'Location']]' Bonus: City' The priest is similar to the defender. Lacking offensive capabilities, BUT... the divine has his back. Sometimes. Compared to the Hermit, the Priest is almost entirely defense-focused. His strongest attack boost is Divine Intervention, which has a chance of occurring only if he gets hit by something; with a large number of heroes hired this isn't very likely to happen. His shielding skills are definitely strong; if you do use the Priest the Defender becomes a bit redundant due to his shields getting overlapped. Thief [[Locations|'Location']]' Bonus: Graveyard' When you talk about the "i" in team, the thief will tell you, "There is an 'i' in team, because i AM my team". She does work with others. She doesn't care about others. All she cares about is getting the coin and keep herself alive. She most definitely is not a team-player. Fiery Fox [[Locations|'Location']]' Bonus: Forest' Like the huntress, the Fiery Fox was born and raised in the Barren wastelands. He learned to survive in a different way. Not just by honing his hunting skills, but also by using and tapping into his primal roots, as well as tune in and flow with nature. To be one as a team. In a sense, almost literally. Team tips: Not recommended to be used with Defender, Priest. Enchantress [[Locations|'Location']]' Bonus: City' She's fond of magic and rumors say she taught Merlin himself. Rumors are rumors. It seems to a lot that she's just trying to get on your good side. A kind of symbiotic relationship. Give me some charges and i'll increase your accuracy so you're more likely to hit a critical strike. It's also obvious that she doesn't understand her shielding spell. It's supposed to prevent damage, not merely decrease it. Not only that, she's unable to maintain it while she's under attack. Guerrilla [[Locations|'Location']]' Bonus: Jungle' This little guy may not look like much, but he's a veteran. Don't mention the notre dame either, because he'll go bonkers. He's got an entire arsenal at his disposal and is not afraid to use it either. Passive skills While you can't activate passive skills and have no control over them, you are able to see if they are triggered. Their display and duration depends on whether they are triggered on an enemy or on one of your heroes. On the image on the left you can see that two skills have been triggered on an enemy. The purple one is the thief's shakedown skill. The green one is the ranger's Fire adjustment skill. These little popup icons quickly disappear and last about a second. They display the image corresponding with the skill icon of the hero. * On the right you see a skill that has been activated on a hero. In this picture it's the defender's skill Defense. These also correspond with the icon of the hero's skill. Unlike the enemy triggered skills, these icons are both bigger and last for about 3 seconds. Active skills In order to use the active skills, you will need to switch to the BATTLE TAB. Here you will find a maximum of 8 skills that can be activated at will. As long as they are not on a cooldown timer. If an active skill hasn't been unlocked yet, it will show an image of a padlock. If there is at least one skill point left to spend on the hero the active skill belongs to, you will see a blue progress bar behind it, indicating how many skill points you still need or if you have enough already. If you click on the padlock, you will taken to the hero's skills tab. Here you can then choose to unlock it. Note: The active skill is always the top skill. There is one active skill that does not belong to any hero. This skill will also not benefit from the hermit's Foresight skill. Golden touch This is your own active skill. It has a 5 minute duration and a 20 minute cooldown. It does exactly what the tool-tip says. You will receive 4x gold from every enemy killed by magic. Take note of this, because enemies killed by your heroes will '''not '''drop 4x gold. Only the enemies killed by you, your fay OR your friend. Next to the 4x gold bonus, this skill also does something else, which is not mentioned by the tooltip. Bosses killed when this skill is active, will drop 2 mana coins, instead of just one. Magic Bolt This is your own special place. Here you can upgrade your Magic Bolt as well as do quests. Upgrading the Magic Bolt speaks for itself. However, unlike upgrading your heroes' damage, this will increase your magic damage. (MPS) Quests There are 3 tiers of quests and 6 types of quests. Tiers # Tier 1: The top quest. Refreshes after every stage defeated. Time required: 3-10 minutes. Chance: 3-10% # Tier 2: The middle quest. Refreshes after ever 10th stage defeated. Time required: 10-45 minutes. Chance: 25-60% # Tier 3: The bottom quest. Refreshes after every 100th stage defeated. Time required: 45-90 minutes. Chance: 50-95% Note: The refresh 'interval' only counts stages defeated. Stages skipped by using either the Book of passage or the Compass do not count. Types 1: Tomes * 2: Runestones (Quantity: 3/10/50) * 3: Gems (Quantity 1/3/5) * 4: Keys (Quantity 1/2/3) * 5: Artifacts (Quantity 1) * 6: Rings (Quantity 1) Note: The color of the ring and its gem is dependent on the hero the ring is for. Success or failure? Upon completing a quest the green "COLLECT" button appears. Tension rises as you press it and you see your fay drop the blue bag. You pray to the RNG god and hope for success. Unfortunately the RNG god is kind of hard of hearing, next to really not giving a damn about your quest. So more often that not a window similar to this one will pop up. No worries. At least you will receive a decent gold reward. The replies might make you want to scratch your head. Did this guy really trade your quest item for gold? Click ok and the gold reward will drop. Now... on a rare occasion something spectacular will happen. Something truly unexpected. The quest was a success? Man... what are the odds? And again... the reply might make you want to scratch your head again. In this case, did he really gamble with YOUR quest item? Click ok and the item will drop. Once dropped a window will pop up, if it's an artifact. Just like receiving an artifact in any other way. In this case it will look like this. As with any artifact, this window shows the current level of the artifact as well as the total bonuses it currently gives. Category:Heroes Category:Skills Category:Magic bolt Category:Quests